Raptor (Primeval)
Dromaeosaurus is a dinosaur, a species of Dromaeosaur (also called a raptor) from the Cretaceous period. It has appeared numerous times in Primeval, and is the first true dinosaur to appear in the show. Dromaeosaurus appears in Series 2, Series 3 , Series 4, and Series 5, and is the third most recurring creature in the show. Facts Dromaeosaurus posessed sharp sickle claws on its feet, which it used to attack its prey. Intelligent and aggressive, they would chase after their prey before jumping onto them to kill by biting and stabbing. They could live in groups, but preferred to hunt alone; they were capable of killing from a young age. Raptors had loose social structure. Juveniles were prone to being attacked by older individuals, but raptors would sometimes defend their own kind against larger dinosaurs. They would fight off dinosaurs many times their own size, seen when a raptor attacked a Spinosaurus despite the far greater size of its opponent. The males were more aggressive than females, and also harder to take down. The raptors communicated in a various ways like screeching and clucking. The raptors had 'protofeathers' all over their body. These could be shivered, making a hissing noise. This could be used when threatened, or as communication with other raptors.They could also rattle their protofeathers to intimidate other creatures. Just like a rattlesnake. In Primeval Episode 2.1 Three Dromaeosaurs - two adults and a baby - came through an anomaly to a shopping mall. Both of the adults killed a pair of security guards, and when the team arrived an adult nearl y got hold of Connor Temple, but he narrowly escaped through a closing shutter door. It later attacked Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter in a laser tag arena, and pinned Stephen before being frightened off by the loud noises. The baby was in the employees locker room, and it attacked and wounded The Cleaner before Connor managed to tranquilise it. The baby was used to attract the attention of the second adult, but when it arrived it ate the baby, but before the team could tranquilise it Abby Maitland accidentally distracted and it ran off. The Dromaeosaurus escaped into the mall parking lot, and Cutter and Stephen used motor bikes to lure it back into the mall where Connor managed to bring it down. Both adults were taken back through the anomaly, however one regained consciousness and chased Cutter and Stephen back toward the anomaly. Cutter made it through but the raptor caught Stephen's ankle. Luckily he was pulled through the anomaly just as it was closing, and the raptor, not realising the danger, hung on for too long, and its head was severed when the anomaly closed. Episode 2.6 / 2.7 Two Dromae osaurus were captive as part of Oliver Leek's creature army (they likely came in with the other raptors in the mall and were caught by the Cleaner and/or the Cleaner Army as the baby was found in his locker). They escaped when the facility's power shut down, and Cutter encountered one while searching for a way out. One was killed by Stephen wielding a Glock 17 and the other was killed by the other creatures. It was last seen gathering to kill Stephen, along with the other creatures. Episode 3.10 Three juvenile Dromaeosaurs were feeding on the body of another raptor, and started to chase Danny Quinn, Abby and Connor through the Cretaceous forest while they were looki ng for Helen Cutter. After the team climbed up a tree, Danny threw a sound grenade which knocked the three of them out. Later, another Dromaeosaur followed Danny into the Pliocene through an anomaly, and stalked him across the landscape. Back in the Cretaceous, one of the juveniles woke up and meanaced Abby before Connor threw dirt in its face, aggrivating it, but he then knocked it back out with a stick. After Helen and Danny's argument ended, Helen prepared to depart, only for the raptor to jump and land right in front of her. It tackled her and knocked them both off of the cliff, and both die from the fall. After Danny checked to see if Helen was dead, Danny said to the Dromaeosaurus, "Good Boy!". Episode 4.1 A year later, Connor and Abby were still stuck in the Cretaceous. After they were forced to abandon their cam due to a territorial Spinosaurus, they heard an approaching a male Dromaeosaurus. It sniffed at Abby's dropped bag, and followed the scent to behind a tree they were hiding behind, however it turned back to the bag and stole Abby's foil blanket. They followed it and discovered it was building a bower (a nest) to attract a mate, using the shiny blanket to make it more attractive. Connor took the blanket back while it was gone, and also found Helen's Anomaly Device which the raptor had incorporated into its nest as well. Later Abby returned and used the blanket to lure the raptor towards the Spinosaurus blocking an anomaly, and the Dromaeosaurus took on the larger dinosaur. However the raptor was unable to last long in the fight, and the Spinosaurus killed and likely ate the raptor. Episode 5.3 An anomaly opened up in what appears to be an art museum and the team went to ch eck it out. The motion detectors went off and the team came face to face with a female Dromaeosaur. Hilary Becker noted it seemed threatened by him (thinking it was because he was more of the alpha male of the group) and got it to chase him by running towards the anomaly. The raptor pounced, but narrowly misses Becker and went straight through the anomaly. After she locked the anomaly, Abby realised they made a big mistake, as the anomaly lead to 1868 instead of the Cretaceous. They found a Victorian news article that mentioned the Dromaeosaurus (presumed to be a man and nicknamed "Spring-Heeled Jack") killed 12 people. Matt Anderson went through to the anomaly to bring the raptor back to prevent more deaths. He eventually located the Dromaeosaur in an old storage shack, but it took off when Emily Merchant distracted him. Both suspected that the raptor had come through an anomaly into the Victorian era but had already closed. When her husband Henry accused her of killing all those people, he and Dr. Webster began taking her to the mental hospital. However their stagecoach was being stalked by the Dromaeosaurus, which killed the coachman and Webster. After the coach stopped, the Dromaeosaurus saw the panicked horse as easy prey, but the horse got away. Matt caught up to Emily, and they headed back to the raptor's nest at the shack, where Matt distracted it with a whip while Emily blocked the door with a loaded wagon to keep an angry mob and Henry at bay. Then she shot the raptor with Matt's EMD, and they dragged it back to the present day where Becker was waiting. When Henry came through and threatened to shoot Matt, he sets off the motion detectors which woke up the unconcious Dromaeosaurus. It pounced on Henry and killed him, and it was shot severel times by Becker. It was then was probably brought back to the menagerie. Trivia *Dromaeosaurus means "Running Lizard." *This is the only dinosaur to be made into a Primeval action figure. *Dromaeosaurus is the only dinosaur to appear in Series 2. *This is the first dinosaur on Primeval. *This is the only creature introduced in Series 2 to appear in Series 3. *This is the second instance where the infant of a creature has been seen, the first being the Future Predator. *This is the only creature which shows sexual dimorphism, the males have blue spots around the eyes, females do not. *This creature has appeared in every series, except series 1 . These are also the first creatures that Nick Cutter encounters after changing the past and losing Claudia Brown in Episode 1.6. *The Raptor has a disembowling claw on it's foot that can easily tear open a man, but the raptor is only shown using it's jaws to attack. *This is the third creature to kill an antagonist (Helen Cutter, the Giant Scorpion killed Sciswell, then a pack of Future Predators killed Oliver Leek). *This is the only dinosaur to encounter a Future Predator. *The Raptors are shown to be very aggressive towards other animals. This is proven in Episode 2.7, when a Raptor snaps at the Arthropleura and can be heard scrapping with a Smilodon and later snapping at a Future Predator. Also, in Episode 4.1 one attacks a Spinosaurus. *Discounting the Coelurosauravus (Rex) and the Diictodon (Sid and Nancy), Dromaeosaurus are the programme's second most recurring creature, after the Future Predators. They've appeared in six episodes to date: Episode 2.1, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.10, Episode 4.1 and Episode 5.3 *The brief fight sequence between the Spinosaurus and Dromaeosaurus is an obvious homage to a mirrored scenario depicted in Jurassic Park, between the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Velociraptor. If you listen carefully to when the Dromaeosaurus is caught in the Spinosaurus’ jaws, the sound of the Velociraptor squeals from the Jurassic Park series can be heard, as the Dromaeosaurus screams. *The ever-so-slight change in colours of the raptors between series 2 (black and white) and series 3 and series 4 (blueish and off-white) could been explained as a mating season change, as the raptor Abby and Connor encoutered was building a bower to attract a mate. It's also possible that, unlike most animals on the show, the raptors have no set color, or there are 'tribes' of sorts, with members of each one having different coloration form others. *In contrast to their portrayal popular culture, the raptors presented in Primeval are anti-heroic. For example, in Episode 3.10, hadn’t the adult raptor attacked and killed Helen Cutter, she would have most certainly wiped out the human race. In Episode 4.1, a solitary male raptor was shown unintentionally giving Abby and Connor enough time to escape into the present by battling it out with a massive Spinosaurus that was blocking their path. In Episode 5.3, the raptor unintentionally saved Matt from being shot by Henry by attacking Henry and killing him. *This is the last creature that Helen Cutter encounters as it kills her along as itself by pushing her off a cliff. *If the raptor in Episode 5.3 is indeed a Dromaeosaurus, then Dromaeosaurus has the most amount of kills of any creature on the show, excluding the Thylacosmilus that were controled by the Future Bird and the Future Predator, which could have wiped out humanity. *This is the first creature to return that had been there during Cutters time as Team Leader. (Fog Worms would later make a reappearence in 5.5) *Its very likely that Dromaeosaurus also appeared in Episode 3.4, But most Primeval fans believe Dromaeosaurus and Velociraptor to be the same animal and in Primeval it seems this is most likely the case. *They could be Achillobator since they are almost as tall as a man and they're the same size. *It is unlikely to be Troodon, because the head shape is different. However, Primeval could have exageratted the Troodon to be like a regular Raptor. It is an intresting theory, but unless it is confirmed to be Troodon, the creature is for now Dromaeosaurus. All in all, it is possible it is Troodon, but not enough evidence for it. *Dromaeosaurus has appeared in more episodes than any other dinosaur(appearing in 6 episodes). Errors * The "Velociraptor" from Abby Maitland's Scetchbook was actually a Dromaeosaurus, not a Velociraptor (This occured when they were thinking about what raptors they were, so it was said to be a Velociraptor). This same error is made when Nigel Marven misidentifies a juvenile raptor as a Velociraptor (in fact, it was a Dromaeosaurus, But in Primeval Velociraptor and Dromaeosaurus are the same creature so this error can be ignored). *Dromeosaurus did not coexist with Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus (of course, the Spinosaurus probably traveled through an anomaly to North America, and the huge unidentified Theropod could be an another Carcharadontosaurid, like an Acrocanthosaurus) *.The dromaeosaur in series five had no feathers at all. (It is hypothesized that the dromaeosaur living in Victorian England had contracted some kind of disease that made its feathers fall out, because the knobs where the feathers were attached are still visible.) Gallery Episode2.1 3.jpg Episode2.1 9.jpg Episode2.1 20.jpg Episode2.1 24.jpg Episode2.1 25.jpg Episode2.1 31.jpg Episode2.1 32.jpg Episode2.1 34.jpg Episode2.1 36.jpg Episode2.1 37.jpg Episode2.1 39.jpg Episode2.1 44.jpg Episode2.1 45.jpg Episode2.7 23.jpg Episode2.7 48.jpg Episode2.7 50.jpg Episode3.10 27.jpg Episode3.10 34.jpg Episode3.10 35.jpg Episode3.10 38.jpg Episode3.10 39.jpg Episode3.10 45.jpg Episode3.10 46.jpg Episode3.10 48.jpg Episode4.1 30.jpg .jpeg SpinosaurusVSraptor.jpg Episode4.1 37.jpg Stephen is a jerk.jpeg|The Raptor lunges for Stephen Beast.jpeg Raptor!!.jpeg images-10.jpeg images-12.jpeg images-14.jpeg images-16.jpeg Raptor1.jpg Raptor2.jpg Raptor3.jpg Raptor4.jpg Raptor5.jpg Raptor6.jpg Raptor7.jpg Raptor8.jpg Raptor9.jpg 728px-Dromaeosaurus 5.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.57.39 PM.png|Juvenile Raptors feeding on a fourth Raptor in Episode 3.10. Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.59.26 PM.png|The Juvenile Raptors chasing Abby. Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.59.32 PM.png|The Juvenile Raptors falling down and getting back up. Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 11.00.06 PM.png|The Raptors leaping up and down at the tree. 728px-Dromaeosaurus 2.png|The Dromaeosaurus raptor in Episode 5.3 Raptors promo.jpg Raptor.jpg Raptors vs Abby + Connor.gif Rex&Raptor.JPG|An image from ITV web-site feautering Rex, the Coelurosauravus, and the Raptor Primeval Series 6 Promo.jpg|Dromaeosaurus in a Series 6 promo Behind the Scenes PRMM.jpg|The Raptor model in making PRM.jpg|Raptor model used on shooting of Episode 2.1 2Primeval bts 3.jpg|Sculpture of Raptor 2Primeval bts 5.jpg|Scan of sculpture 2Primeval bts 6.jpg|Design of CGl model 2Primeval bts 1.jpg|CGl model of Raptor raptor.png|A CGI render of the series 4 Raptor. External links *BBC America's Raptor Page *ITV's Dromaeosaurus Page Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Younger Storybooks Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Theropods Category:ARC Creatures Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures